If I Was Your Vampire
by TB's LMC
Summary: Halloween is the only time he can be his true self. A short one-shot in honor of October 31st.


_Summary: Halloween is the only time he can be his true self._

_Author's Note: This small piece of crack is in honor of Halloween. Title is taken from the Marilyn Manson song of the same name._

* * *

><p><strong>IF I WAS YOUR VAMPIRE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat!"<p>

Steve smiled as he opened the door. This time it was an entire minivan full of kids, oldest one couldn't be more than ten. There was a witch, a _Transformer_, someone he thought maybe was supposed to be Harry Potter. A princess, one of those weird alien things from _Avatar_, a skeleton, Death and a vampire.

Why'd vampire fangs always look so fake, anyway, he wondered. It was annoying.

He reached into the bowl that held the candy and took out a fistful of it, ready to deposit two candy bars into each bag and pail.

"Why are you wearing a cape?" the oldest boy in the gaggle of kids asked.

"Because," Steve replied as the candy bars dropped with little swishes and snicks into the various receptacles.

"Because why?" a little girl asked.

Steve opened his mouth wide and bared his teeth, growling low and throwing his hands up and forward like he was getting ready to pounce on them.

None of them even stuck around long enough to see his eyes go white.

Damn. That was his favorite part.

The children's screams, the glare from the father behind the wheel of the minivan, the puff of dust left hanging in the air as it pealed out of his driveway.

He leaned against the doorjamb and sulked.

"You scaring the neighborhood kids again, babe?"

Steve turned to find Danny walking up behind him, using a dish towel to dry his hands. He was shaking his head, but grinning.

"Well, it's the only night of the whole year where I can actually appear as my true self," Steve said. And no, that was definitely not a whine.

"I know," Danny said, a soft look around his eyes as he laid a hand on Steve's arm. "I know."

Steve sighed, running his tongue along the points of his fangs. Sometimes it was hell being a vampire in Hawaii.

Then again…

He moved away from the door, a much different smile on his face now as he looked at his partner.

"Oh, no, come on, you can't possibly need it again already," Danny said in a voice that was _not_ as child-like as it probably sounded.

Steve licked his lips, then leaned back against the doorjamb again looking relaxed. "I can always go hunting instead." His lips dropped into a pout. "I thought you wanted me to stop killing so many people, though."

"I do, I do. I just don't know how much blood I've got left. It's not easy being your personal blood bank, you know."

Steve grinned. "You've got plenty. Believe me."

Danny's right eyebrow shot up. Steve advanced on him. Danny took a couple steps back, dropping the dish towel on the floor. "I hate you sometimes, you and your goddamn secret."

"I know," Steve said. "But I always stop before I hurt you."

Danny blinked as Steve's eyes captured his. He felt the familiar pull of the power Steve had tugging at the corners of his consciousness. It was the thing that had saved Danny's life when he'd almost bought it on the job six months ago.

It was literally Steve's will that had kept his heart beating. When he'd asked how he could repay the favor, he hadn't been expecting…_this_.

But he didn't mind.

Not really.

It kept Steve from having to kill so many just to survive. It was his duty as Steve's partner, he felt, now that he knew.

Quietly he held out his bare arm. He'd never quite gotten his shirt back on after his shower.

Steve's eyes moved to the smooth flesh being offered him. The throbbing pulse beneath Danny's wrist. He could _smell_ the thick, iron-rich blood coursing through Danny's veins.

Danny closed his eyes. This was his life now. And really, it wasn't bad. Vampires took care of those who did this for them. Who became this for them. And he was the only one Steve had. He jealously wanted it to stay that way. This was _his_ secret.

_Their_ secret.

Steve took Danny's arm in both hands. "Thank you," he growled, as he always did, because he truly was grateful. Then he threw his head back let out a howling hiss, simultaneously kicking the front door shut behind him.

"Yeah, babe, just do it," Danny breathed, bracing himself for the sting of penetration.

Steve's fangs descended.

There was the smallest hint of pressure. Just pinpricks, really.

Then his teeth sank in with a sickening crunch.

Danny gasped.

Steve drank.

They sank to their knees, Danny's head coming forward to rest on Steve's arm as indescribably beautiful sensations rushed through his body.

Steve moaned at the familiar taste of Danny's blood. It was different than what he usually found in Hawaii. Foreign. Delicious. Perfect.

He would stop before he took too much from Danny.

He always did.


End file.
